The purpose of this research project is to develop animal models for the study of the processes underlying strabismus. A two pronged approach is undertaken in which the consequences of strabismus for the development of the visual system are explored, and in which the etiology of strabismus is studied. We have shown that surgically-induced strabismus causes profound alterations in cortical binocular connectivity and have also devised several model systems in which we can study the development of strabismus.